A Dangerous Mind
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: 16/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge! Angeal has paperwork to be getting on with, but Genesis has other ideas... Angeal/Genesis oneshot, T for beginnings of lemon and implied voyeurism.


**[A/N: 16/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge; A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation :'D Wow I haven't posted here for a while D: I have been saving up fics for Global Sephesis Day, which is a week on Wednesday! So then there will be a little onslaught from me haha~ **

**This is dedicated to gothicdragon752 because she is BUGGING everyone for A/G |: ]**

Slurp.

_Sluuuurp._

Angeal looked up irritably and glared at the source of the noise - a certain blasé redhead who was at present sprawled across a chair on the other side of the office, nonchalantly reading some magazine and persevering in his quest to draw every last drop of Banora White juice from the carton. He completely ignored Angeal's pointed sigh, his only reaction a slight quirk to his lips; cerulean eyes did not even glance up from their perusal of the pages before him.

Slurp.

Angeal set down his pen and purposely turned in Genesis' direction, clearing his throat as he did so.

"Gen, could you stop that please?"

Genesis deliberately gave one last, long draw on the straw before setting it down carefully and flipping down the magazine with it. Charcoal-black lashes fluttered up at Angeal as he raised his gaze slowly, eyes burning. He smirked.

"Give me something else to suck on then."

Angeal sighed and tried single-mindedly to ignore his instinctive reaction to that request, kneading his forehead with one fist. "Genesis, I know you have the day off, but I have a lot of work to—"

In one swift movement, Genesis was across the room and leaning over the desk barely inches from Angeal's face; that self-confident smirk was still dancing on his lips.

"You know what you'd rather be doing..." he breathed, the pale fingers of one hand fingering the fold of the other's shirt collar. For a second Angeal's resolve wavered, drawn by the most basic urge towards Genesis until their lips almost touched, feeling the sweet scent of cinnamon wash over his tongue... before he remembered his duties and jerked away.

"Stop it, Genesis," he commanded irritably, forcing himself to look down at the top form on the pile and ignore the redhead. He knew exactly how Genesis would be looking now; those perfect lips would be drawn into an annoyed pout; auburn eyebrows would be furrowed, forming fine lines under fiery hair hanging over his eyes; porcelain-fair cheeks would be brushed with cherry fury.

There was nothing that could anger Genesis more than being ignored, especially by Angeal; the raven-haired SOLDIER knew that he had a unique advantage here and was determined to keep it.

Genesis, however, had other plans. Angeal discreetly puffed out a breath of relief as the redhead's arms disappeared from his vision and he heard Genesis wandering away, but his head snapped up when the lock on the office door bleeped into activation; the red light over the entrance flicked on, and now could only be opened from the inside.

"Gen, what are you—"

"If it was being caught you were worried about, that won't happen now," Genesis stated from his position leaning against the wall, gazing at Angeal. The other raised one eyebrow incredulously and paused in his writing.

"No, I was not worried about being caught, _thank you_... because we are not going to be caught _doing _anything," he replied in a flat tone. As Genesis opened his mouth to protest, Angeal stopped him with one hand. "Don't start, Gen. Either sit quietly or leave, I'm busy."

Rejected, the redhead flounced back to his seat and threw himself down, crossing his legs and staring balefully at Angeal. The other glanced at him, fighting with all he had to keep up his indifferent mien under the pressure of that gaze. Pushing his attention back down to the paper, he once more carried on filling it in, occasionally referring to other files for details.

Deathly silence over the scratch of the pen pervaded the room; Angeal could _feel _the little ball of fury that was Genesis, emanating irritation from his seat, but he stayed silent. Finally, when he could take the oppressive atmosphere no longer, he glanced up.

"Gen, don't look at me like that," he said consolingly. "When this is done, I promise I'll make it up to you..."

Immediately Genesis perked up, a smile flashing across his features as if he'd completely forgotten the past thirty minutes. "How about making it up now?"

Angeal growled and threw the pen down. "How many times, Genesis? Not at the moment!"'

The redhead ignored his anger and nigh-on floated across the room, unfolding gracefully out of the chair and walking in the way he knew would seize Angeal's full attention straight away. The younger of the two unconsciously made his biggest mistake; unable to tear his gaze away, he watched without blinking as Genesis circled the desk, fingertips brushing the surface, and swivelled the chair to follow the redhead's progress.

It gave Genesis the opening he'd been waiting for – with no word or warning, he promptly approached Angeal and settled himself in the other's lap comfortably, smiling warmly. As he linked his arms around the raven-haired man's neck, Angeal's hands came to rest on Genesis' hips before he even realised what he'd done.

"Damn it, Gen--"

His protest was silenced by Genesis' kiss, and then he was lost. His work was forgotten entirely as he pushed back against Genesis' invading tongue, falling ever deeper into the spell woven by dancing fingers, flashes of auburn and those arresting, glittering eyes.

From his position in Angeal's lap, Genesis rocked his hips down, savouring Angeal's hiss with a feral grin. One slender hand slid down from raven hair to the space between them, expertly caressing exactly how he knew his lover wanted. Rewarded with a curse, Genesis let Angeal's mouth attend to his neck and rested his lips near the other's ear.

"Yes, Geal..." he breathed seductively, feeling Angeal's obvious readiness. "You knew this was right..."

The other SOLDIER paused for a second; even through the almost incapacitating effect Genesis always had on him, he felt the need to protest.

"This isn't right," he argued between kisses. Genesis smirked to himself over Angeal's shoulder.

"Then why are you doing it?" he asked, almost breathless by now. In reply, Angeal lifted him and pushed him back onto the desk in a flurry of paper and folders, all unimportant now.

"Do you really have to ask?" he replied, pressing Genesis back against the desk for another searching kiss. The redhead shrugged, as much as he could in his compromised position, and swiftly and efficiently began making short work of lifting Angeal's shirt off his body, pulling the sable material upwards while attending to the skin exposed with delicate fingers.

The other SOLDIER moaned and was about to do the same to Genesis when there was an insistent knock on the door.

"Commander Hewley, sir?"

Angeal almost jumped out of his skin, looking up towards the door like a small animal caught in the crosshairs. Before he could recover enough breath to reply to the call, there was another knock, harder this time.

"Sir? Are you in there?"

Genesis clapped a hand over his lover's mouth as Angeal made to say something, shaking his head furiously. "Just pretend we're not here," he hissed, evidently not quietly enough for whoever was outside the door; there was a pause, and then-

"I heard you, Genesis."

Genesis swore. This was a different voice; one he knew all too well. In response to the person on the other side of the door, Angeal too started and looked up guiltily.

"What do you want?" he asked, reluctantly pushing himself up from the desk and a flushed Genesis, who was glaring daggers at the door. There was a muted murmur from outside, and retreating footsteps; then a smooth laugh.

"I'd like you to open this door and let me in before I destroy it."

Genesis stood slowly and brushed himself down, straightening ruffled attire as he sauntered towards the door, a suddenly smug smirk on his pretty features. "Why on earth would you want to get in here so badly...?" he asked, tapping on the keypad beside the door and leaning on one elbow against the wall as it slid open.

The gap left was soon filled by a tall figure who strode in as if he owned the place, a swirl of silver hair and leather as he swung to look at Genesis haughtily. "I merely wanted to see how Angeal was getting on with the paperwork... to see whether I could assist."

Genesis frowned. Sephiroth hated paperwork – he would never volunteer to help with anyone else's workload. Which only left the option that he knew what had been going on...

This theory was proved when Sephiroth retreated to a chair behind the other desk in the office and sat gracefully, propping his legs up on the table and crossing them at the ankles. He grinned wickedly and sat back. "Now, soldiers... as you were."


End file.
